Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{3}{8}+19\dfrac{9}{16} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{3}{8}} + {19} + {\dfrac{9}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} + {19} + {\dfrac{3}{8}} + {\dfrac{9}{16}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=34 + {\dfrac{3}{8}} + {\dfrac{9}{16}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 34+\dfrac{6}{16}+\dfrac{9}{16}$ Add the fractions: $= 34+\dfrac{15}{16}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 34\dfrac{15}{16}$